theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandory
Pandory is the central antagonist of The Hug. A current member of the Monstrous Matronics, but also a hated rival and enemy of Noodle Burger Boy. History Pandory is the mascot of Pandory's Pan Pizza Palace and is a stage-show animatronic, one day a group of children are celebrating a birthday and the birthday boy in question wishes to have Pandory put on a show, only for a somewhat rude employee to shutdown the stage and confront the kids, claiming Pandory was on a "dinner break". Yet the bratty birthday boy manages to steal the keys from the employee and activates Pandory while said employee is distracted with the other guests - the stage soon comes alive and Pandory with it, though Pandory's presence is rather sinister and unnatural. Despite this Pandory soon offers the child a show in exchange for a hug and while reluctant at first the boy is tricked into giving the bear a hug regardless, with Pandory feigning friendliness. Yet as soon as the boy hugs, Pandory changes and his eyes become bloodshot, sharp claws dig into the boy's back and the animatronic cling tight as his mask falls off, revealing his monstrous face, dragging him slowly further down stage as the curtains close. After the boy's mother questions where he had disappeared to the employee suddenly looks to Pandory's stage and the closed curtain, he instantly becomes fearful and charges towards the stage (this strongly implies Pandory had attacked before) - yet when the employee checked on Pandory the critter seemed to be back in place and normal. The employee does notice the muffled crying of the boy from inside Pandory however (it is likely that the boy was devoured off-screen), and when he leans closer the boy's arm rips out from Pandory's mouth - what happens next is unknown as the short ends. Info Appearance Pandory is a large panda-like animatronic wearing a red coat in the style of those employed in establishments such as Chuck E Cheese, while somewhat creepy by design these critters are ultimately designed to entertain guests and act as friendly faces for the company. Beneath his mask, however, Pandory is revealed to actually be a horrific monster - though only seen briefly - with large fangs, bloodshot eyes and gruesome claws. Personality Pandory originally appears as a friendly mascot who will greet child guests and offer them a show, yet its true nature is that of a merciless and aggressive predator who seeks to lure victims into false security so as to capture and presumably devour them, unlike most monsters of this variety Pandory does not kill his victims outright but rather imprisons them within his form, suggesting that he is also rather sadistic as he keeps his victims alive for a prolonged (possibly infinite) time-scale, rather than simply killing them. Powers and Abilities Pandory has enhanced strength, cunning and retractable claws - it is also suggested that Pandory has numerous supernatural abilities, perhaps even those of a demon or spirit, since he can capture victims within his form and keep them there for prolonged periods of time. Pandory is also a calculating monster with a capability of tricking others and manipulating them, so as to strike when their guard is down. Updates in Other Worlds Kingdom of Fiore * Glutton Magic: Has gained the ability to use any magic it devours. First the user can touch or catch the opponents magic and devour it and doubles the power and uses against its foes. * [[Binding Magic|'Binding Magic']] * [[Rupture Magic|'Rupture Magic']] Great Pirate Era * Manage to "earn" the trust of Children of Sabaody Archipelago and Marines for over 2 weeks ** Has a bounty of 799 Million Berries for abducting children Major Battles * Pandory vs. Noodle Burger Boy (Pan Pizza Palace):Interrupted * Pandory vs. Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion:Interrupted * Pandory vs. Stitch (Alfea):Win * Pandory vs. Noodle Burger Boy (Clover Kingdom):Draw * Pandory and Bowser Jr. vs. Natsu Dragneel: Loss * Pandory and Mr. Sparkles vs. Sofia the First, Frankie Stein and Hiro Hamada * Pandory vs. Noodle Burger Boy (Fishman Island): Loss * Pandory vs. Sonia Belmont (Area Fifty-Something): Loss * Pandory vs. Sta'abi: Win * Pandory vs. Leopold Vermillion (Land of Ooo): Win * (more coming soon............) Against Sora's Team Pandory was recruited by Pete after his defeat from his fight Noodle Burger Boy. Category:Characters Category:Pandas Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Fighters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hungry characters Category:Jerks Category:Singing characters Category:Creepy characters Category:Monstrous Matronics Category:Sadistic characters Category:Xemnas' Gang